GX Mystery Dating Game
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: who will be picked? who will end up being punished? tune in to the GX dating game to find out! 10th special guest is WhiteLadyDraon!
1. Ani

"And we're live in 3…..2…….1!" said some random director person.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST ANNUAL **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!!** I'M YOUR HOST ANGEL!!" Angel shouted as she faced a camera with a microphone to her mouth. She had shoulder length sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, a denim blue skirt that went to the floor, and a blue tang top. "This is the show were random authors/authoress can get a date from the GX crew! And my guest for the day is 15Animefreak15! Also know as Ani! Say hello audience!"

"Ya" came the unenthusiastic audience that was chained to their seats.

"Be happy or I'll blow you up!" Angel said holding a pipe bomb.

"WHOA!! YAY!! WAHOOOOO!!" the audience suddenly cheered.

"Good! Now! Hhhheeeeeeerrrrrrrreeeeeeee's Ani!" a girl walked into the room. She was wearing a pink T-shirt with a yellow star on the front, blue jean Capri's, and pink sneakers. Her hair was long and went all the way to center of her back; even though it was in a ponytail and was colored a bubblegum pink color and her eyes were a nice calming, yet mischievous, blue. She sat on the stool that was in the middle of the room. "So, any words for your fans Ani?"

"CRUDMUFFIN!!!" Ani shouted while trusting her arms into the air.

"ok then! And now for your date candidates!" just then, a wall came up next to Ani and loud shouting/cursing could be heard from the other side of the wall. "STOP CURSING OVER THERE!!"

"THIS IS JUST CRAZY!!" came a voice from the other side of the wall.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU CRAZY CHICK!!" came a more angry voice.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!!!" came another, higher voice.

"They all sound like whimps!" Ani said pointing to the wall and looking at Angel.

"TO BAD!!" Angel shouted. The yelling and cursing continued from the others side of the wall. "SHUT THE (BEEP) UP!!" she pulled out a remote and pushed a button.

_**BBBBBBOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!!!!!**_

"That settles that…" Angel mumbled. "ANYWAYS! Onto the game! Do you know the rules Ani?"

"Nope!" she chirped. Angel sweatdropped.

"Well! The rules are simple! You ask random questions to our three candidates and they at the end, you choose who you liked the best and the other 2 get punished! And how is yet to be determined! So, do you get the rules Ani?"

"NOPE!"

"…Ask the boys a question Ani!"

"Ok!" she pulled a random card out of her pocket. "Can I shove this up my nose?" she asked.

"Do I want to know what that is?" the first voice asked.

"So long as it kills you sure!" said the angry voice.

"Don't hurt yourself!" said the third high voice.

"I like his answer!" Ani said smiling.

"Real question please" Angel said.

"Ok! What would you do if you were to go on a date with meh?!"

"Take you to a book store, a library and then a nice quiet restaurant!" the first voice said.

"Why would I go on a date with you?!" said anger man.

"Go for ice cream! I mean if you really wanted to date me…" said the high voice.

"Good answers!" Angel said. "Next question!"

"What's the first thing that comes to mind when you hear the word love?" Ani asked.

"Books and equations!" first voice.

"MONEY!!!" anger man

"Nice walks on the beach!" high voice.

"Can you walk on your hands?" Ani asked again.

"That's almost impossible!" first voice.

"What does it matter?!!?" anger man

"I'm a little scared of doing things like that…" high voice.

"Can you burp the alphabet?" was the new question.

"Why would I want too?!" first voice.

"THAT'S JUST WRONG!!" said the angry voice.

"**A**…..**B**…..**C**!" said the high voice threw burps.

"Ok then! Now for the challenge round!" Angel said. "You give them random things to do and they gotta do it! so Ani, what's it gonna be?"

"For guy number one…." Ani said, deep in thought. "I dare you to do my math homework since you seem smart! Guy number two…(she suddenly got an evil glint in her eye) I DARE YOU TO WEAR A CHICKEN SUIT, AND DO THE CHICKEN DANCE IN FRONT OF A PACK OF EVIL CHICKENS!! And guy number three….I want you to wear a cookie costume that is shaped like a bunny with pink frosting on it!"

"YAY!! WORK!!" said guy number one.

"WHAT!??!" shouted guy number two.

"…Just: why?" said guy number three.

"Ok people!!" Angel said into the mic. "We'll take a short break while they get this done! Now enjoy!"

_Commercial/sponsor add for mastercard: yu-gi-oh gx version:_

_1 set of elemental heroes: $150 on EBAY_

_1 set of Neospacians: $200 on EBAY_

_1 super fusion card: your soul_

_Winning the duel: priceless_

"And we're back!" Angel announced as the commercial cut out. "Shall we check on our candidates and their progress?!" the camera switched over to the other side of the wall.

"I have finished all your homework for the next 3 years!" said the first voice.

"YAY!! I LOVE'S YOU!!" Ani shouted, huggling the wall.

"WHY THE (BEEP) AM I ON THIS (BEEP)ING SHOW IN THE FIRST PLACE?!?!" asked the second voice. He was dancing on a table, wearing a chicken suit, doing the chicken dance, and having a pack of rabid pissed off chickens biting his butt every 5 seconds. "THESE SMUCKING CHICKENS KEEP BITING MY (BEEP)ING (BEEP)!"

"Try doing the Cot-Nigh-Joe!" Angel said. He did so.

"THAT JUST MADE THEM MORE (BEEP)ED OFF!!!" the chickens were now spewing acid from their mouths. "O MY GOD!!"

"MWHHHAHAHAHAHA!!" Ani laughed manically at the mystery's boy's pain.

"I feel all warm and fuzzy!" said the high pitched voice, apparently hugging himself in his pink bunny cookie suit.

"So! Ani! You ready to pick who you want to date?!" Angel asked.

"Yup!" Ani said jumping up from her stool. "I PICK-"

"You need to see them first!" Angel scolded. She pulled out another remote and part of the wall lifted up to revel-

"BASTION!!" Ani shouted as she ran over and glomped him.

"NOT HER!!" Bastion shouted as she continued to glomp him. he tried wiggle out of her grip, but it just tightened even more.

"Hold on Ani!" Angel said. "There a 2 more candidates!"

"I KNEW THAT!!" Ani said going back to her spot. Angel pushed another button and more of the wall opened up to show- "EEEEEEEEWWWWW!! I DON'T WANNA DATE CHAZZ!! HE'S A PERC WHO KEEPS TRYING TO GRAB MEH SMEXY ARSE!!!"

"I DO NOT!!" Chazz shouted. But Ani just burst out laughing for he was still in a chicken suit.

"And now for the final person! Drum roll please!" Angel said. Just then a drum rolled by. "HEATHER!! WHAT DID I SAY!?!" she looked over to backstage, didn't see anyone and looked up to the cat walk. "O that's just smucking great!" a woman of about 22 with long brown hair was swinging from the cat walk one handed.

"WWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said as she swung back and forth. Angel sweatdropped.

"ANYWAYS! The final person is…!" she pushed another button and the rest of the wall moved up to revel-

"SHO-KUN IN A PINK BUNNY COOKIE SUIT!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" shrieked Ani as she sprinted road runner style towards Syrus. "YOU'RE SO SMUCKING KAWAII!! I LOVE YOU!!"

"So, you pick Syrus as your date?" Angel asked. Ani looked back and forth between Bastion and Syrus. She looked back and forth for a good 5 minutes.

"I choose….BOTH!!" the whole freaking room did a face fault. "Bastion is Bastion and Sho-Kun is to Kawaii for measures!!" she huggled Syrus again.

"-.- ok then!" Angel said. "So only Chazz gets punished!" a loud 'no' could be heard from far away. "So: LET LOOSE THE RADIOACITVE MONKEY'S, CHICKENS AND THE SQUIRRELS!!!" there was a rumbling and then a girly scream. Chazz came running as was being chased by glowing little fuzzy animals.

"YAY!!" Ani said as she huggled Syrus and Bastion some more.

"And that's our show for today!" proclaimed Angel. "HOPE YOU ALL TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!** GOODNIGHT AND DON'T LET THE RADIOACTIVE ANIMALS BITE YOU ON THE WAY OUT!!

"Aaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnddddddd- CUT!!" said some random director person…who then started to run from some glowing animals. "ANGEL!! CALL OFF THESE THINGS!! THE SHOWS OVER!!"

"Lalalalalalala!!!" Angel was currently listening to Avril Lavigne on her Ipod and couldn't hear a thing.

**TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR A THRILLING NEW EPISODE!! DON'T MISS-**

"MEKI!!" Angel suddenly shouted up to thin air. "STOP BREAKING MEH STUFF TO DO THAT!!!"

**NEVER!!!** **SEE YOU ALL NEXT WEEK!!**

"MEKI!!!"

_This program was brought to you by Mastercard: yu gi oh GX version! If it isn't a GX version, its just a Mastercard!_


	2. Crimson

Angel: quick AN

Angel: quick AN!! Ya I didn't plan on making this into a chapter story! But by popular demand, it now is! But this will just be for stress relief and yada yada yada! Long story short: this won't be updated as fast as the others!

Order of guests so far in order of reviews: Kyo, Meki, Ulti, Autumn, Rhea and Grey

Angel: Enough of meh blabber! Onto the crazyness!!

(insert separation line)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" yelled some random director person that was still running from glowing animals. "STOP IT ANGEL!! NEW SHOW!"

"Wha?" Angel said as she paused the game she was playing. "O SMUCK!! RIGHT!!" jumps up to the middle of the stage with a mic. "ARMY!! STOP!! HEEL!!" the glowing army stopped and retreated to their cages. "Just do the freaking intro random person!"

"(gumbles) And were on in 3…2...1!"

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE 2ND ANNUAL GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!! AND IM YOUR HOST!! ANGEL!! This weeks guest is: drum roll please!" a drum rolls by. "-.- Heather!" she looks at back stage and sees someone with headphones on. "God (Censored) she's listening to the Jigglypuff song that she downloaded again! Least she won't break things like this! Anyways! Here's our second guest!" a stool appears in the middle of the stage and someone falls down from the ceiling. He looks like Super saiyan Trunks (think Dragon Ball Z) but with black hair. His left eye is blood red and his right eye is golden. He has white skin. He's wearing a full black saiyan under suit, black and white saiyan armor with red straps. He has scars on left and right cheeks and a large scar on left arm. "Crimson Musashi! Or just Crimson!"

"Ya" said the ever enthusiastic audience. A flamethrower appearing in front of the audience. "WHAAHOOOOO!! YA! RIGHT ON!!"

"So, how do you like being on the show Crimson?!"

"Why did I fall out of the ceiling?" he asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Why not?!" he then grabbed Angels collar and looked her straight in the eye.

"I. Don't. like. Falling. Out. Of. Ceilings." he said oddly calm. He let go of Angel and she backed away road runner style. 

"Ok scary man!" Angel said still backing away.

"ONTO THE SHOW!!" Crimson said oddly cheerful now and grinning like a crazy person.

"…you look like Trunks, and act like Vageta and Goku? Dude, are you PMSing?! I just hope you don't have Chichi's temper! Good god! I'm scared to go on but meh! Now for the guests!" she pulled out a remote and a wall falls down from the ceiling, blocking off half of the stage. 3 screams could be heard.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!" shouted one of them.

"I DON'T KNOW!! BUT THAT ROOM WAS SCARY!!" said another one.

"I'M NEVER GOING BACK THERE!!" said the third.

"WHAT KINDA THINGS DO YOU DO TO YOUR DATING PICKS?!" Crimson asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Angel asked.

"…Not really" he said shrinking to a Chibi size.

"That is most wise! Now, question time!" Crimson pulled out a card.

"What is your weight?" he asked.

"WHAT?!" all three people asked.

"What the..? ANGEL!! Did you switch my cards?!"

"Do you really-"

"YES!!" his hand then started to glow and fired something at Angel.

"WAH!!" she ducked under the glowing ball of death. "PLEASE REFRIAN FROM KILLING THE AUTHOR/HOST!!"

"Okie dokie!" Crimson chirped.

"-.- seriously: WHAT THE (Censored)?!"

"I'm hungry!" Crimson then went to the kitchen. Pots and pan could be heard hitting the ground. And a turkey/chicken running from something could also be heard.

"A saiyan's apatite will be the death of me! While we wait: how bout a few words from our sponsors?"

_Commercial/sponsor for Gieco. Com:_

_Chazz Princeton is a real Gieco customer and not a celebrity. So to help him, we hired Dr. Cox from _Scrubs_ to help him._

"_When that stupid slacker beat me again-" Chazz said._

"_When this little girl got pwned for the 29374 time-" said DR. Cox._

"_my duel disk broke I called Gieco"_

"_He went crying all the way to Gieco with his eyes watering and everything"_

"_But they really helped me and I was able to challenge him again"_

"_Little baby got it fixed and went to try and prove that he had the stones to take on another kid"_

"…_I still lost"_

"_he sucked!"_

_Gieco, real service, real savings._

"(burp) that was a good turkey/chicken!" Crimson said patting his stomach. "Now I'm ready to go on!"

"O.O THAT WAS THE NASTEST THING I EVER SAW!!" Angel said as she ran from the bathroom. Sounds of throwing up could be heard. She came back a minute later. "Last time I invite a saiyan! Get on to the (censored) questions! And why is there a freaking table with Chinese food next to your stool!?"

"ahehehehehe!" Crimson laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his head and taking a bit outta some Chinese food. "First question: What do you look for in a guy that you would consider to make a good boyfriend?"

"A sweet guy that could make me laugh!" the first girl said.

"THEY GOTTA BE HOT!!" the other two girls said. They must have had hearts for eyes by this point.

"What is your favorite card and why?" Crimson asked again.

"Cyber Tutu. Cause she's awesome!" said the first girl.

"Winged Kuriboh cause he's fluffy!!" the other two said, still with heart eyes.

"If you could have one wish what would it be and why?"

"Uh, to be the greatest duelist ever! Uh I guess to impress someone…(insert blush)" first girl.

"TO DATE ORLANDO BLOWN!! CAUSE HE'S HOT!!" the other two girls said, their heart eyes growing.

"Ok! Onto the challenge!" Crimson said throwing away his cards in a random direction. "That's right, right Angel?" he looked at Angel. Angel had hearts for eyes and a small nose bleed. "NOT YOU TOO?!"

"Is it my fault that he's so freaking hot?!" Angel asked her heart eyes all but forgotten. "So, your challenges Crimson?"

"Ok! Um, for the first girl…I want you to read the final Harry Potter book as fast as you can! Girl number two…I want you to do a flipping dive into a pool. As for girl number 3….make me a turkey!" Angel face vaulted.

"YOU'RE STILL HUNGRY!?"

"Yup! And I have one more challenge! I want all three girls to have a three way duel!"

"That's against the rules!!"

"Like I care! Do it!"

"Cut to a commercial before I kill something!"

_Jaden: It's your turn, Jesse!_

_Jesse: Your move, Jaden._

_Jaden: No, you go._

_Jesse: No, YOU go._

_Jaden: You go!_

_Jesse: You go!_

_Jaden: You go!_

_Jesse: You go!_

_Alexis: Why aren't they going?_

_Bastion: They can't figure out who should make the first move._

_Alexis: Haven't they flipped a coin?_

_Bastion: No._

_Alexis: Why not?_

_Bastion: They couldn't decide who should flip it!_

_Jaden: You go!_

_Jesse: You go!_

_Jaden: You go!_

_Jesse: You go! _

"O.o WHAT THE SMUCK WAS THAT?!" Angel shouted

"An ad for Yu-Gi-Oh I found!" Heather said from backstage. "It's just edited to be advertise the GX version instead!"

"So, you just made me advertise for GX, while doing something GX related?!"

"yup!" she said looking proud.

"Sempai….remind me to kill you! Ok! And we're back! So: lets' she how the girls faired with their challenges!"

"I finished the book in 8 minutes flat!" the first girl said.

"HOLY!!" Crimson said falling back on his stool.

"I'm dizzy from all of those flips!" said the second girl.

"I made your turkey!" said the third girl.

"NOT AGAIN!!" Angel shouted as she ran to the bathroom while Crimson started to eat the bird.

"(burp) that was some good eatin'!" he said patting his stomach. Angel walked back in.

"Stop eating while I'm in the room!" she shouted. "And lets see who won the 3 way duel!"

"I did!!" shouted girl number one.

"SHE CHEATED!!" the others girls shouted.

"DID NOT!!"

"DID TOO!!"

"DID NOT!!"

"DID TOO!! RAWR!!" the two girls then jumped and tackled the other girl. Which resulted in a 3 way cat fight.

"O.o you planned that, didn't you?" Angel asked glaring at Crimson who was eating more Chinese. "I'm totally gonna kill something!"

"Just not me!" Crimson said, eating more Chinese. 

"Anyways! Time to pick your date!" the whole wall went up at once to revel-

"Alexis! Mindy, and Jasmine!?" Crimson cried out.

"So, Crimson, who do you choose?" Angel asked. He looked back and forth between all three girls for a few moments.

"Can I have all of them?" he asked. Angel face faulted. "I'll take that as a yes! Come here girls!" he opened up his arms and the girls all went to him and hugged him.

"What are you!?" Angel asked shooting up. "A smucking pimp?!"

"Nope!" he then transformed into his Super Saiyan form and took off his Saiyan armor and rip off the top part of his under suit to revel a very muscular chest which causes the girls to go all bright red in the face and grabs him tightly. "Just a hot Saiyan!"

"O.o I hate my job! What else can go wrong!?" just then Heather came out and was chasing a Jigglypuff with ear plugs in her ears. Ani was chasing squirrels around all over the place. The flamethrower that was used to threaten the audience was now flaming everything in its path. 

"COME BACK HERE MEKI!!" Ulti shouted as he chased Meki around the studio in his Solar Mode. He starts to kill her and then eats her. "M...tastes like chicken..."

"DON'T EAT MEH FRIENDS!!" Angel said jumping up and hitting him on the back of the head and Meki popped out of his mouth. "Bad Ut-Ut!" she then walked back to the middle of the stage. "And that's our show! TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!** Don't let meh crazy friends kill you on the way out!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnddddddd-CUT!!" yelled the random director person. "Thank god that nothing happened to me this tim-" Ulti ate him, still in Solar Mode.

"UT-UT!!" Angel shouted.

"What?!" he shouted back. "You said not to eat your **friends**! This was just some random guy!"

"….Touché!"

_This program was brought to you by Gieco. If you don't use Gieco, you're just a regular person_.

_**CHOMP!!**_

"ULTI!! DON'T EAT MY ADS!!" Angel shouted.

"But I'm hungry!!" he whined. Angel then started to head bang on a wall.

"O Ulti!" Crimson shouted. Ulti looked at him, Crimson then knocked him out by hitting him in the back of the head.


	3. Kyo Chan

Angel: ok

Angel: ok! It's been a while but I'm back! Sorry for the lateness but tests, pointless projects and such get in the way! That and I'm sick! I'm really tired at the moment so bear with me if its not the best in the world! O and Kyo-Chan…..promise you won't kill meh by the end of the chapter! Enjoy!

(insert separation line)

"LIGHTS!! CAMERA!! SUGAR!!" shouted the director person.

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz" Angel said….er….slept while she was on the couch backstage.

"Angel get up now!! It's time for craziness!!" shouted the director shaking Angel. She growled in response. "Get up or I'll hurt Jesse!"

"I'M UP!!" Angel said as she sprang up from the couch. She looked at the director person. "ANI?! WHAT THE SMUCK!?"

"You promised I could be the director person since Ulti ate your old one!" Ani said with chibi puppy eyes. "Can I still do it?" Angel looked at her eyes and slumped her shoulders.

"Hai Sempai. You can do it." She said threw a sigh. Ani squealed and huggled her. "Have fun!" Angel said beaming.

"Where's my soda? Move that camera to the North Pole for a better angle! Heather, get out of my director's chair!!" Ani started to order around. Heather was in fact in her director chair, all curled up in a ball and asleep.

"Wah…?" Heather asked sleepily as she raised her head to see a mad Ani. "Can I help you?"

"Yes you're in meh chair! Out! Now!"

"I don't wanna!" Heather said pouting and crossing her arms over her chest. Ani pulled out a pink weapon that looked like a grenade launcher but had the words 'Continent Destroyer' on it. "EEP!!" Heather scrambled out of the chair and went back stage.

"Good girl!" Ani pulled out a directors hat, sunglasses, and a megaphone and sat in her chair. "Angel!" she said into the megaphone. "You're wanted on the set! Repeat! ANGEL GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Angel shouted as a shoe came flying and just missed Ani's head. "I'm coming I'm coming! Don't make me fire you!" she pulled out a microphone and became oddly cheerful. "Hello and welcome to the third annual GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!! And I'm your host! Angel! And tonight's guest is KyoxSakifan or just Kyo!!" a girl with blond hair, blue eyes, a black t-shirt and blue jeans appeared in a puff of smoke. "KYO-CHAN!!" Angel shouted as she tackle huggled Kyo.

"ANGEL-CHAN!!" Kyo shouted as she huggled back. They let go after a few seconds of huggling and she sat down on her stool. "Thanks for having me!"

"Anytime Kyo-Chan! And why didn't the audience 'aw' when they saw the huggling?!" Angel glared at the audience that just glared back while they were hog tied to the seats.

"I can fix that!" Ani shouted as she stood up. She walked over and stood in front of the audience beaming. "If you don't cheer for meh friends and enjoy the show…" she said in a sweet voice. She then got an evil grin and an evil glint in her eye. "**Then I will destroy you and eat your remains with a spork!!**" she said in an evil voice while he face was covered in shadows and her eyes glowed and as she pulled out a spork. The audience started to cheer. "Got them to cheer!" she chirped, all darkness and glowingness gone as she skipped back to the directors chair.

"Sank you Sempai!" Angel said. "And now for the contestants that you will havta choose from!" the ever so popular wall came crashing down the floor and just above it, you could see three tubes. Threw loud yells could be heard as all three tubes shook as the boys fell out of it.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!!" shouted one of the boys.

"How did I get in one of the tubes?" asked the second.

"WHY THE (beep) DID I COME OUT OF A TUBE?! THAT (beep)ING HURT!!" shouted the third.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SEND YOU TO THE MOON!!" Angel shouted glaring at the wall.

"Like you could!" shouted the third boy. Angel pulled out a remote and pushed a button. A bright glowing light flashed for a second and then disappeared. "O…….my….GOD!!" the boy shouted out and was obviously shaking.

"Angel-Chan…." Kyo said a little scared. "What did you do to the poor boy?!"

"You think I know?" Angel asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Good point…" Kyo said trailing off. "Time for questions!" Kyo pulled cards out of nowhere and read off of them. "Whats your favorite song?" she asked.

"Uh…..the GX theme song!" the first guy said.

"Breath by Breaking Benjamin!" said the second guy (A/N THAT SONG ROCKS!!).

"My favorite song is (insert foghorn) hey!" said the third. Angel threw a foghorn and hit Crowler in the eye.

"In case you didn't hear him…." Angel said. "He said the (gulps and shudders) BARBIE GIRL SONG!!"

"IT BURNS!!" Kyo and Ani both shouted. "THAT GUYS WEIRD!!"

"I DID NOT SAY THAT!!" said the third guy.

"Don't lie!" Angel scolded. "Next question!"

"What's your favorite Musical?" Kyo asked looking at another card.

"High School Musical on Ice!!" the first guy said.

"Wicked!" said the second guy.

"Musicals suck!!" said the third guy.

"Can I kill him?" Ani asked pointing to the wall.

"Later!" Angel said. Ani then looked depressed. "Next and final question!"

"If I asked one of you to kiss me, would you do it?" Kyo asked, a slight blush on her face.

"Sure!" chirped the first guy. "But what's a kiss?" the studio face vaulted.

"Why not!" said the second guy.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!" shouted the third. He then started gaging.

"And now for the challenge!!" Angel said throwing her hands in the air. "What will it be Kyo-Chan?"

"I challenge them to go an hour without swearing!" Kyo said smiling.

"Done!" said guy 1 and 2.

"WHAT?! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!" shouted the third guy.

"TOUGH!!" Angel shouted. "And while that's going on: here's a word from our sponsors!"

_Commercial for Mastercard again:_

Jesse and Jaden return to the Slifer dorm after a night on the town…

Narrator: Night out on the town: 75.00

Jesse leans against the doorframe to Jaden's room.

Jesse: So…

Jaden: So…?

Jesse: So…How about a BJ?

Narrator: Getting the nerve to ask such a question: 12.00 Bottle of wine

Jaden: Are you crazy!? The others might find out!

Jesse: Come on…Who's gonna see us at this hour? I'll return the favor.

Jaden: Wait, can you imagine if we got caught? Oh My God what the other would do to you…

Jesse: There's no one around, everyone's asleep.

Jaden: No Way! It's way too risky!

Jesse: Please? I love you so much.

Narrator: Actually using a line like that: Another 12.00 Bottle of Wine

Jaden: I just can't…

Jesse: Please?

Suddenly the light comes on and Syrus opens the door.

Syrus: Chazz says to go ahead and give him a BJ, or I can do it, or if need be he'll come out here and do it himself, but for god's sake tell him to take his hand off the Intercom.

Syrus then closes the door.

Narrator: Having roommates who have a sense of humor: Priceless

Fade to black

Narrator: There are some things money can't buy, for everything else there's Mastercard.

"O.o" Angel just opened and closed her mouth while Ani and Kyo were laughing there butts off. "HEATHER-SEMPAI!!" Angel shouted.

"Yes Angel-Chan?" Heather asked sticking her head out from backstage.

"WHAT THE SMUCK WAS THAT?!"

"That was a banned Mastercard commercial I found on YouTube!" she said smiling. "That it would be funny! But I changed it a little so it wasn't TO sketchy!"

"I sank you for that part but gah! That was just wrong! O wait…."

"SPIRITSHIPPING!!" Kyo and Angel both shouted with hearts in their eyes.

"CAN WE GET BACK TO THE (BEEP)ING SHOW SO I CAN LEAVE!!" shouted the third guy.

"FINE!!" Angel shouted. "And he lost the challenge since it hasn't been an hour yet! And time to find out who's behind the wall!" Angel pulled out a remote, pushed a button and part of the wall went up to revel….

"JADEN!!" Kyo yelled with mini hearts in her eyes. The next part of the wall went up to revel... "JESSE-SAMA!!" Kyo shouted as she ran over and tackle huggled him. And the final part of the wall went up to revel… "ULTI!!" Kyo let go of Jesse and took a few steps back at the sight of Ultimate Solider/Ulti/Ut-Ut. "WHAT THE SMUCK IS HE DOING HERE?!"

"I wanted to be evil!" Angel said getting an evil grin. "So you pick Ut-Ut then?"

"HELL TA THE NO!!" both Kyo and Ulti shouted.

"TO BAD!! YOU PICK UT-UT!! NOW GO TO HAWAII!!"

"I DON'T WAN-" they disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared in Hawaii….and were forced to stay with each other.

"I'm gonna pay for that…" Angel said sweatdropping.

"Can't help you there Angel!" Ani said from her seat. "Shall we close up?"

"Hai!"

"TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!!**" Angel and Ani shouted at the camera. "DON'T GET US MAD OR HURT JESSE/SYRUS ON YOUR WAY OUT!! SEE YA!!"

"WHAT ABOUT US?!" Jaden and Jesse shouted.

"MINE!!" Angel shouted as she tackle huggled Jesse and ran out of the studio.

"MINE!!" Meki shouted as she came out of nowhere and tackle huggled Jaden and ran out after Angel.

"COME HERE SHO-KUN AND BASTION!!" Ani shouted. Both boys appeared out of nowhere. "KAWAII!!" she shouted as she huggled them and ran after the two girls.

(somewhere in Hawaii)

"I'm gonna kill her!" Kyo and Ulti said in unison with their heads in their hands, glaring at air.


	4. Meki Chan

Angel: GOMEN

Angel: GOMEN!! I didn't mean to wait this long to update! I really didn't! I've been busy with school and such! Totally would have updated last night, but I crashed! Gomen! But expect a crap loud of work from me this week! No why? I'M ON SMUCKING VACATION!! YES!! So expect stuff from meh! Anyway: ENJOY THE RANDOMNESS!!

(insert separation line)

"Where's Angel?" Ani asked. "She should be here by now! Humph! She can't make us wait any longer for the show! What are we gonna do!!" insert rumbled sound. "That can't be good! Or it is! I can never tell! T.T"

"WWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Angel shouted as she ran into the room. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it while she caught her breath. "Last time I baby-sit those monsters!! Dammit!!" she then locked the door and collapsed onto the floor.

"What's wrong Angel-Chan?" asked Heather as she walked up to Angel and bent down to look at her.

"And what the hell is that?!" Ani asked pointing to her arm. Angel looked at her arm and screamed.

"GET IT OFF!! GET IT OFF!! I DON'T WANNA BE GOO AGAIN!! ABBY GET OFF!!" Angel shouted as she started to shake her right arm violently. It would seem that there was a teenage girl that was huggling her arm. She wore simple jeans, black converse low tops, and a black sweatshirt. She had long black hair and black eyes. "GET OFF DAMMIT!! DON'T MAKE ME SICK AMBER ON YOU!!"

"Amber?" Heather asked.

"Her pyro side." Ani said all knowingly. "I named her! And she is quite the bomb lover!"

"I'M NOT LETTING GO!!" the girl, Abby, shouted. "Why do you always go after ME!?"

"Because it's tradition." Angel commented back

"Ooooo! Good song!" Abby said beaming.

"NO DON"T START SINGING!!" Angel said starting to freak out. Abby then poked her. "SQUEAK!!"

"Hahaha! Made a pyro squeak!"

"Grrrrrrrr" Angel growled glaring at Abby for poking her sides yet again.

"Well…." Abby started to sweatdrop. "BYE!!" she leaped off Angel and ran off laughing. "MWHAHAHA!! LONG LIVE DOCTOR WHO!!" Angel smacked her forehead.

"Anything but Doctor Who! And if either of you two ask I will be forced to kill you!! Even if you are my Sempai's! just don't ask and you live!!" Angel said glaring at them. The two girls sweatdropped. And I'm well aware that my friends are nuts! Just enjoy them whenever they break in! so lets get onto the show!" Angel said punching the air in victory.

"Just one thing!" Ani said smiling. "Angel, if anyone says anything that burns as much as the last time… I. AM. GOING. TO. DESTROY. THEM. Mary's oath!" her smile seemed to gain and evil gleam to it that would make anyone scared out of there mind.

"Who's Mary?" Heather asked shivering.

"Her crazy side!" Angel said, her voice wavering.

"WHAT?! But isn't this her crazy side!?"

"No! that's the scary thing!" Angel said as her right eye started to twitch. "LET'S JUST GET TO THE DAMN SHOW!! ANI! TO THE CAMERA! HEATHER! GO BACK STAGE AND TRY NOT TO BREAK ANYMORE OF MEH STUFF!!"

"RIGHT BOSS!!" Ani and Heather saluted and went to do their work.

"And we're on in 3…..2……1…..SUGAR!!" Ani said from the directors chair.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE 4TH ANNUAL GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!! I'M YOUR HOST ANGEL!!"

"BBBBBOOOOOOOO! HISS!! BOO!!" the audience booed and hissed. Ani turned to them with what she tried to make an innocent smile on her face with her hands behind her back

"If you peeps in the audience be good, then maybe next time I'll convince Angel not to use the radioactive chains. Otherwise, I'll sick Mary on you! And she's not nice unless you're a fellow crazy author/friend! So be nice!" the audience started to cheer wildly. "GOOD!!"

"Sanks Ani!" Angel said. "And now for our guest! Mekishika or Meki!" in a burst of flames a girl appeared next to Angel. She had long, sandy blonde hair that goes past her shoulders and brilliant, alluring azure eyes. She wore sky blue gypsy like capris; light blue T-Shirt that reads: the time has come. Storm the Castle! And the picture is a bunch of stick figures and one has an Army helmet on. One of the stick figures has a bubble above his head that reads: I love our substitute! "MEKI-CHAN!!"

"ANGEL-SEMPAI!!" Meki shouted as the two huggled. "I thought that you were dead or gave into sanity again!"

"I'm alive and that was Ut-Ut's fault! He made me go into the sanity! I'm still gonna get him for that!" a faint "HEY!!" could be heard. "And what about you?! Where have you been!?"

"Basketball"

"….Fair enough! Now: ONTO THE GAME!!" the lovable wall came down and 3 yells could be heard. "(sighs) will they ever stop with the yelling? It gets so annoying!"

"Well if you stopped torturing them while they wait for the show…."

"Nope! Anyways! Onto the questions!"

"Don't we get a say in this?!" asked the first boy.

"Why does it feel like I've been here….?" Asked the second boy.

"O god no!!" said the third.

"Shut up!!" Meki shouted. "Question one! Umm... Favorite Food?"

"Paopu fruit I guess." Said the first boy.

"SHRIMP!!" said the second.

"MEAT!!" said the third.

"I have no idea who the first two are!!" Meki said surprised.

"REALLY!?" Angel asked giving her a confuzzled look. "O well! Next question!"

"Let's see... Who do you like more? Alexis or Me?" Meki asked putting her hand to her chin.

"Well, I don't know either of you so…..you?" said, or rather asked, the first boy.

"Well since I already know Lexi and I don't know you, YOU!!" said the second enthusiastically.

"ALEXIS IS HOT!!" said the second.

"Which is better, NCIS or CSI: Crime Scene Investigation?"

"Don't know either" said the first.

"Huh? What's a NCVS?" said the second.

"THEY BOTH ROCK!!" said the third.

"TIME FOR THE CHALLENGE!!" Angel exclaimed. "You got one for us Meki-Chan?"

"Don't I always Angel-Sempai?" Meki asked.

"Ya that's true! Anyways! What be the challenge today?"

"Umm... Hold your breath the whole time while watching 15 seasons (each) of the most horrid things in the universe (i/e: Barney, Sesame Street, Elmo's world, Teletubbies, Lazytown,) and wind blowing! Not the cool wind blowing either, with twisters and tornadoes and hurricanes. Nope, just wind blowing gently and swiftly. No destruction at all!"

"O.o" Angel's eye started to twitch. "HOLY (beep) THAT'S JUST EVIL!!"

"YOU DON'T HAVTA DO IT!!" shouted the 3 boys.

"while they do that: here's a word from our sponsors!! Who really need to get help from the last few commercials!

(In an office setting)  
Jesse is hard at work at his desk when the phone rings.  
Jesse picks up the phone.

Jesse: Hello?  
Jaden: Hi.  
Jesse: Hi.

(Switch to a living room scene)

Jaden is sitting on a couch, talking to Jesse

Jaden: Let's play the stranger.

(back in the office scene)

Jesse: Ok

(back in the living room scene)

Jaden: When someone gets home tonight, (while pulling out a French maid's outfit from a box in front of him) someone should be wearing a naughty French maid's outfit, (pulls out a blonde wig) a blonde wig, and holding a six-pack of Budlight.

(back to the office scene)

Jesse: (with a huge grin on his face) Me likee the stranger.

(witch to a slightly dark room)

Jaden is dressed in a French Maid's outfit, with a blonde wig. Then a doorbell is heard ringing.

Jaden smiles and grabs a six-pack of Budlight which is on the vanity in front of him

He opens the door, revealing Jesse wearing the exact same outfit.

Jesse: (upon seeing Jaden dressed like the French maid) Oh.. Y-you meant…

Jaden slams the door.

(switch to a bottle of budlight opening and spraying upwards)

Narrator: For a great taste that fills you up and never lets you down.

(switch back to Jesse leaning against the doorframe)

The door at the end of the hall opens revealing Chazz.

Chazz: well…hello stranger…(while leaning against his doorframe)

(switch back to the bottle of Budlight opening)

Narrator: Make it Budlight.

"O.o" Angel's mouth just opened and closed a few times. "That was just weird!"

"You don't like it?" Heather asked slightly disappointed.

"No I do….its just….odd. anyways! Onto the challenges thingyies!!"

"Thingyies?" Meki asked.

"Don't judge me!"

"WE CAN BREATHE!!" the three boys shouted.

"THAT WAS HORRIFYING!!" said boys 1 and 3.

"I LOVE ALL OF THOSE SHOWS!!" said boy number 2.

"….Ok then! Time to revel the people!" Angel pulled on a random lever that appeared out of nowhere and part of the wall went up to revel…

"SORA!!" Meki shouted.

"Wait….THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE FOR GX!! NOT KH!!"

"Since when do we follow any rules?"

"….that's true! Next person!" she pulled another lever to revel…

"JADEN!!" Meki squealed.

"And finally…." She pulled the final lever to revel….

"…YOU SUCK SEMPAI!!" Meki shouted as she glared at Angel.

"Ya know you love meh!"

"BUT WHY NOT MY REAL NAME?!"

"Why not?"

"Angel, you die tonight!" Not My Real Name, or Notme said as he glared icicles at Angel.

"Try and I'll castrate you." Angel said glaring back. He put his hands in between his legs in a protective manor. "So, Meki-Chan, who do you pick?"

"SORA AND JADEN!!" she squealed as she want over and huggled them to death.

"Then Notme fells the wrath of the pit of radioactive hamsters, monkey's and lawyers!"

"WHAT THE…?! NO!!" he shouted as the floor opened up beneath him and he fell straight in.

"AND THAT'S OUR SHOW!!" Ani and Angel said as they looked at the camera. "TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR ANOTHER **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!!** CYA!! DON'T FALL INTO THE PIT OF DOOM ON YOUR WAY OUT!!"

(Somewhere in Hawaii)

"WHY ARE WE STILL HERE?!" Ulti and Kyo shouted. "I'M GONNA KILL HER!!"


	5. Ulti or Ut Ut

Angel: well since someone (coughulticough) demanded I update this tonight, here it is

Angel: well since someone (coughulticough) demanded I update this tonight, here it is!! O and I feel I should tell the order of people again so people know when to PM me about their info and stuff:

Autumn, Rhea, Grey, Scythe, Kat, and Anna/Dragon/I DON'T KNOW!!

So Autumn, PM me after you review! Don't do it in the review! That annoys meh! TIME FOR THE SHOW!! 

(insert separation line)

"(sighs) WHAT THE SMUCK?!" Angel shouted as she sat on a couch watching TV. "I'm on break and no one is around! This sucks!! Ugh!"

"WE'RE HERE!!" Ani and Heather shouted both into one of Angel's ears.

"WAH!!" Angel shot up to the ceiling and locked her fingers into the ceiling for dear life. "WHAT THE NELL?!"

"Nell?" the two girls asked in confusion.

"Instead of hell. Just cause I can! Now like I was saying: WHAT THE NELL?!"

"You said you were all alone pretty much!" Ani shouted up to Angel. "So we wanted you to know that you had us! And you just didn't hear us sneaking up on you!"

"More like stalking Ani-Sempai!" Angel snapped. "Now: ONE OF YOU BREAK MEH FALL!!" Angel then let go off the ceiling and fell straight down. Ani scrambled out of the way, so Angel fell right on top of Heather. "OOF!! Sanks Sempai!" Angel said looking down at Heather, who had swirls for eye.

"Ya ya! Just get the smuck off!" Heather snapped. Angel got off her and Heather stood up and brushed herself off. "Little more warning next time Angel-Chan!"

"Nope!" Angel said beaming. "So, shall we do a show to get ride of meh boredom, all the stuff that Heather-Sempai just learned at her collage class and get Ani-Sempai and excuse to go nuts?"

"Do I need an excuse for that?" Ani asked

"….Good point Sempai! Ok! TO YOU'RE BATTLE STATIONS!!" Angel shouted. Heather ran back stage and Ani did a few back flips and landed gracefully in her director chair. "Ani-Sempai!" Angel called to her. "Did you have sugar today?"

"Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo!" Ani said shifting her eyes back and forth.

"You lie! YOU LIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Angel!" Heather shouted poking her head out from behind the curtain. "Stop quoting Invader Zim and get back to work!!"

"Hai Sempai! I still can't believe I get paid to do this! Yay! Ready Ani-Sempai!?"

"Hai! We're on in 3…..2…..1…..BOOM!!"

"Hello and welcome to the fifth (mumbles: I think) annual GX DATING GAME!!" Angel said holding her mic and looking into the camera. "As usually I'm your host: ANGEL!! And my director Ani-Sempai is telling me she has something to say! Sempai?" Ani then poked her head right in front of the screen, only mere inches from it.

"Hai I do!" she said as she stared into the camera. "MEKI! I WAS SO CLOSE TO KILLING YOU FOR MENTIONING THOSE KID SHOWS LAST TIME!!" she then smiled "Lucky for you, Angel-Chan bribed me into not doing so." Holds up videotape and grins (It's a videotape of the scene where Bastion streaks. With the front view instead of the back.) "Arigato Angel-Chan!!" Ani said as she went over and glomped Angel.

"No problem Ani-Sempai! And Meki-Chan! If you are watching this: YOU OWE MEH!! And Sempai? Could you get off please so I can go on?"

"NO!!" there is a puff of smoke on Ani's chair. Ani gets an angermark. "I swear to Kama if that is Meki/Kyo I will-" Ani turned around and saw a Syrus plushie on her chair with a can of Mountain Dew. "SHO-KUN AND SUGAR!!" Ani said as she sped to her chair and glomped the plusie and gulped down her soda. "Ah! That's the good stuff!"

"And now," Angel said. "Time for this weeks guest, Ultimate Solider! Or Ulti, or Ut-Ut as I call him!" just then cannon fire could be heard and then a loud "AGH!!". A net appeared out of nowhere and someone landed in said net. The person then fell out of the net and onto the stool with a dazed look in his eyes. He have jet-black hair, a green shirt, a blue and black trench coat with flaming designs, dark blue jeans, and white and black shoes. His skin is tan and he has dark brown eyes. "UT-UT!!" Angel shouted as she glomped him.

"WAH!!" Ulti called out as he got beat read. "ANGEL!! YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT!!"

"Hai I do!!" Angel said grinning as she pulled away and looked at him. "Why do you think I do it? O and I have a gift for you! It's a picture of Jesse and Jaden making out in pink tuxedo's in front of a random High School just after Chazz tricked Jaden into dating him and breaking Jesse's heart!" just then a gun was pointed to Angels head "EEP!!

"Don't. Ever. Give. Me. Anything. Like. That. AGAIN!!" Ulti said as he pulled the trigger. Angel ducked just in time and the bullet went behind her, hit's a random light and the light falls and hits Heather on the head. "Dammit! Missed!"

"DON'T KILL THE AUTHOR/HOST!!" Angel said shooting up and glaring at Ulti. "OR DID YOU NOT PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT I SAID TO CRIMSON A FEW CHAPTERS AGO?!" Angel then looked backstage. "Heather-Sempai!" she called back. "You ok?!" her leg twitched ever so slightly. "She's fine. So no killing meh!"

"Humph!" Ulti said as he put his gun away and pouted. "Can we get this over with yet?"

"Fine fine!" Angel took out a remote and pushed a button. Nothing happened. "What the…?! TINA!!" Angel shouted so loud that it shook the whole studio. Just then a little light brown furred monkey appeared on Angel's shoulders. "Did you mess with my remote again?!" Angel asked with slight venom in her voice. The monkey tensed and nodded slowly. Angel sighed. "I told you! Mess with anything but the remote! Now you'll havta do it's job! Now! Drop the damn wall and the 3 people I chose!" the monkey, or Tina, saluted and jumped up into the rafters. Then the wall fell down and high pitched shrieks could be heard.

"THAT MONKEY TOUCHED MY CHEST!!" Shouted the first girl.

"IT WAS SO CUTE!!" said the second.

"……o god no!!" said the third.

"What is it with you and doing that?" Ulti asked Angel.

"Its meh thing! Now! Time for le questions! Starting asking shrimp!" Angel said glaring at Ulti.

"What did you call my??" Ulti asked getting and anger mark on his head.

"Shrimp" Angel repeated. Just then a create appeared out of nowhere and Ulti put his hand on it and pointed a window towards Angel. Once the create pointed it Angel, glowing red eyes started to glare at her. "WHAT THE SMUCK?!"

"Angel, Chet, Chet, Angel." Ulti said. "Now, you wanna call me that again?" Angel shock her head vigorously. "Good!" Ulti said smirking. "Can I start asking questions now?" Angel nodded and backed up a few steps. "Ok! Question one! Do you like porn?"

"WHAT?!" all three girls shouted. Ulti looked totally shocked

"GERRY!!" Ulti shouted. The studio shook more than it did when Angel shouted. In fact, the ceiling started to crack a little bit. "NO PORN YOU SICK BAS-I MEAN PERVERT!! GOD (censored)!! STOP WITH THE PORN!! I didn't mean that ladies!!"

"Sure you didn't." Angel said rolling her eyes. "And I swear to Kama if you point that (censored) gun at me on sick Chet on me I will castrate you!" Ulti stopped pulling something out of his coat and pulled out a card out of nowhere.

"First real question!" Ulti said. "If you can cook and know how to make this special drink, could you make the special drink, which is known as...horchata."

"Uh…I have no idea what that is!" said the first person.

"If I could cook I might. But I can burn water so I can't!" said the second person.

"WHAT THE SMUCK IS THAT!?" asked the third person.

"You're asking me like I know!" Angel shouted. "Hold on! HEY MA!! MA!!" Angel shouted backstage.

"WHAT?!" asked a slightly irrigated voice. "I'M WATCHING BASBALL! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"WHAT THE HELL IS A HORCHATA!?"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW?!"

"YOU'RE THE EXPERT ON FOOD!" Angel sighed. "So ya! No one seems to know what that is! Next question!"

"If you ever find someone attractive, what would you do?" Ulti asked reading off a card.

"Admire them from afar!" said the first person, who was totally blushing.

"ATTACK THEM AND ANNOY THEM UNTIL THEY ARE MINE!!" said the second person.

"Uh…um…well…just wait it out I guess." Said the third girl who was beat red.

"Third Question: Do you want to kiss me?" Ulti asked.

"Uh I guess if you're nice enough ya…" said the first person.

"IF YOU'RE HOT YES!!" said the second.

"If I get the chance to get to know you….maybe." said the third.

"I just noticed those last two involved romance." Ulti said starting to twitch. "IT BURNS!!" he flat out shouted and fell to the ground, cringing in pain. "MAKE IT GO AWAY!!"

"CHALLENGE TIME!!" Angel shouted. "Ok Ulti! What is your challenge!?" Ulti sprang up at this, perfectly ok.

"Make me horchata and doughnuts while annoying the one, the only, CHAZZ PRINCETON!" Angel smacked her forehead.

"Again with the unknown drink thing!" she said.

"HEY HONEY!!" Angel's mom called.

"Huh?" Angel asked as she looked back stage. A notepad came and hit her in the nose, causing her to fall over. "(censored) YOU OLD BAT!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Angel shouted jumping up and rubbing her nose.

"YOU WANTED TO KNOW WHAT THAT DRINK WAS SO I LOOKED IT UP AND WROTE IT DOWN FOR YA, YOU UNGRATFUL CHILD!!"

"K-kuso!" Angel said as she bent down and picked up the notepad. She then chucked it over the wall. "YOU HEARD THE MIGIT!! MAKE THAT AND DOUGHNUTS WHILE ANNOYING CHAZZ!! DO IT NOW!!"

"YES MA'AM!!" the girls shouted as they ran for the kitchen.

"What did you call me?" Ulti asked glaring at Angel.

"I just got hit in the nose with a notepad thrown by my mother!" Angel shot back at Ulti. "You can take a little insult!"

"Ok!" Ulti said as he shrunk to a chibi size.

"Ok! Commercial time! And this is from Heather again! But I thought it up….or to use it! This is from Yugioh the Abridged Serious! Which is awesome! Watch it!!"

_Commercial/sponsor_

Narrator: Have you been injured in an accident during a card game that wasn't your fault?  
(a scene with Jesse supporting Jaden)  
Narrator: Suffered damages at the hand of your opponent?  
(a scene with Hell Kaiser walking away from Syrus and Atticus, who are on the ground out cold)  
Narrator: Do you like to blame other people for your clumsiness?  
(scene with Sartorious knocking out Aster, Alexis, Chazz, and Bastion with the power of the Light)  
Narrator: If so give us a call at 1-800-DUELINSURANCE.  
(scene with light possessed Sartorious being blasted by Shining Flare Wingman's attack)  
Narrator: And We'll fix the problem by throwing around lots of money  
(scene with Chazz squirting Jaden with spider silk)  
Narrator: DUEL INSURANCE cause nothing heals pain quite like money.  
(scene with Syrus on a hospital bed being pushed by Jesse in the front, Alexis on the right, and Jaden on the left)  
(zoom in on Syrus, who is muttering something with an oxygen mask on)

"For once I like the commercial!" Angel said smiling. "Ok! Lets see how the people did with the challenge!"

"HERE YOU GO!!" said the girls as a cart rolled out in front of Ulti.

"FOOD!!" Ulti shouted as he was about to dig in when Angel stopped him. "What?!

"I swear to Kama if I havta watch someone eat something like when Crimson again I will kill something!" Angel said.

"Then don't look!" Ulti then started to dig into the food as Angel turned away. In about 1 minute all the food was gone. "Ok! Can I see who the three lovely ladies are Angel?" Angel turned around and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Sure." Angel said. She looked up at the ceiling. "TINA!! OPEN UP THE FIRST PART OF THE WALL!!" she shouted up. Said monkey obliged and part of the wall went up to revel…

"ALEXIS!!" Ulti shouted. The monkey went back to work and the next part went up to revel… "Blaire!" Ulti said but with less enthusiasm. Tina pulled up the last part of the wall to revel…. "(censored) ANGEL!! NOT AGAIN!!"

"MWHAHAHHHAAA!!" Angel laughed manically. "Couldn't resist bringing back Kyo-Chan!"

"No wonder I had a headache." Kyo said holding her head.

"AND I PICK-" Ulti was cut off by both Alexis and Blaire's screams as they fell into a pit of fan boys. "O (censored)! ANGEL!!"

"So you pick Kyo-Chan then?" Angel asked.

"(censored) NO!!" both Kyo and Ulti shouted.

"TO BAD!!" Angel shouted as a trap door was opened and they disappeared.

"AND THAT'S OUR SHOW!!" Ani and Angel shouted into the camera. "TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!!** DON'T LET TINA OR CHET GET YOU ON THE WAY OUT!!"

(Somewhere in Iceland)

"THAT BETCH!!" Kyo and Ulti shouted as they were red from the cold and huddling together to stay warm. "SHE SHALT PAY!!"


	6. Autumn

Angel: ma ha

Angel: ma ha! I am back! I have a little break from a TOTALLY full schedule this week so here I am! Not much to say but: RHEA!! PM ME ONCE YOU FINISH READING THIS AND GIVE ME THE INFO I NEED!! Hear ya go!

(damn separation line!!)

"Angel-Chan! O Angel-Chan!" Heather called out but got no reply. "Where is that nut job!!"

"Nani? What's up Heather?" asked a girl.

"Well at least you're here- who the hell are you?" Heather asked as she faced the girl. She had blood red hair that fell to her shoulders and soulless black eyes. She was wearing a black tube top, swamp green cargo pants, black boots, and fingerless, black, leather gloves. "You're sure as hell not Ani!"

"In a way I am." Said the mysterious girl. "I'm Mary…her crazy side."

"O.O But Ani is crazy!"

"Ya that's the thing about us! So where is Angel? She invited me here and she bailed!? What an evil child!"

"Don't call Angel-Chan….ya ok she is evil." Heather said totally agreeing. "But where is that girl anyways?" just then an engine could be heard and a lot of yelling and tires screeching on the pavement. "I don't like the sound of that!"

"IT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!!" Mary said with an evil gleam in her eyes. Just then a silver PT Cruiser came crashing threw the wall at the back of the studio. Two boys were in the front of the PT. One had light brown hair that was curly and was behind the divers seat. The other had about chin length dark brown, almost black hair and a beard/mustache and glasses. "…I guess the boys are kinda cute."

"YOU'RE A FREAKING IDIOT GREGG!!" the one with the beard shouted.

"I know." The other, Gregg, said back. Just then one of the doors in the back was kicked clean off its hinges. "You're paying for that!!"

"Like hell I am!" said the voice of the kicker. A head popped out, it was Angel's. "Is it meh fault that you suck at driving! Why you didn't let Adam drive is smucking beyond meh! Not get the nell out of meh studio!"

"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!" shouted a voice from behind the car. "We almost killed them! Come on! They couldn't have gotten to far!"

"WAH!!" both Gregg and Adam shouted. "DO SOMETHING D-!"

"Say my real name and I won't help you!" Angel shouted. Both boys had a pleading look in their eyes. Angel sighed. "You asses owe me WAY to much for this!" Angel pulled out a remote and pushed a button. Metal walls came down on the entire studio, including the now broken wall, and locked them in. "Happy now? You're safe! Just don't bother me while I work!"

"You work?!" the boys shouted as the got out of the car. "That's a first!" Angel held out the remote menacingly. "Uh we didn't mean that! You're always a hard worker!"

"That's what I thought you idiots said!" Angel said as she put away the remote. She looked at Heather and Mary. "O Mary's here already! By the way: what's with the looks?" the girls were giving her confuzzled looks.

"Who are those two?! And why are they here?!" Mary and Heather shouted at once.

"You mean these idiots?" Angel asked pointing to the boys known as Adam and Gregg. "These two are Dumb and Dumber." She pointed to Adam first then Gregg. "Also know as my older brothers. As for the why: they're hiding from their assassins and yes I said assassins! Let meh explain, this is the short version: it's a game that they're playing which is called assassins. Its only for seniors, and they're both seniors by the way, and they sign up and get assigned a person to 'assassinate' or in better terms shot with a water gun. They win money so its really important (AN…Gregg's already out) and they don't wanna loose. So it looks like they're gonna hang here for a while."

"This is fun and all but: Let's get this damn show started already! The sooner it's done, the sooner I can get back to terrorizing the world!!" Mary shouted as she pushed a button on remote and then an explosion is heard "I just blew up Iceland! Hope Kyo and Ut-Ut got out of there in time!!"

"….I hope they are too…" Angel said trailing off. "So: PLACES EVERYONE!! O and Gregg and Adam, you ruin this for me and you will die! And I don't mean from the game either! Heather! Backstage and not breaking anything! Mary! To the camera!"

"I would but there's a smucking monkey on the smucking camera!!" yup Tina was messing with the camera "STUPID MONKEY! RAWR!!" Mary then pulled out bazooka and started blowing stuff up…IE the audience. "Well they deserved it!" …and Japan. "NANI?! KUSO!! That's where Yami Bakura is! T.T"

"Just run the smucking camera!" Angel said irritated. Mary got in her seat.

"LIGHTS!! CAMERA!! EXPLOSIONS!!" she shouted into a mega phone.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THIS WEEKS **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!!** I'M YOUR HOST! ANGEL! And it's time to introduce today's contestant! Autumn!" just then the wind picked up and leaves blew everywhere and once all of the leaves were gone a girl appeared. She had Shoulder length, light/dirty blonde that was straight. Her eyes were blueish green. Her skin had a light complexion, but not deathly. She was wearing black high heel boots, just below the knee. Blue jeans that cover them, with a matching jean jacket with flare sleeves and a zipper on each sleeve. Black tank top with silver beads around the bottom and neck, with a white lacy tank underneath.

"Hiya!" Autumn said waving to the camera. "And did you just make a pun out of my name?" she asked looking at Angel.

"So what if I did?" Angel asked. Autumn shrugged. "Ok! Time for the wall of DOOM!! And yes it has a name now!" she pulled out her remote and pushed a button and the infamous wall came tumbling down. And of course screams could be heard.

"Really, what do you do to the people on the other side of the wall?!"

"I…..don't know!" Angel said in a shaky voice as she shuddered. The yells kept going. "SHUT THE NELL UP YOU SMUCKING IDIOTS!!"

"Where in the world am I?!" said the first guy. Hehe! Rhyming!

"How did I get here?!" asked the second.

"O LORD NOT AGAIN!!" shouted the third.

"Silenceio!" shouted Autumn. "I've waited REALLY long for this and I'm gonna start now! Question one! What's your ideal date?"

"I guess as nice walk outside on a nice day and dinner." Said guy number one.

"An actiony movie than an actiony dinner!" number 2 said.

"That's not very evil Number 2!" came a voice from back stage.

"HEATHER!!" Angel shouted. "STOP WATCHING AUSTIN POWERS WITH SURROUND SOUND WHILE WE'RE WORKING!!"

"Gomen Angel-Chan!" Heather called out.

"I'm not gonna play this game!" guy number 3 said pouting. "EECK!!" it would seem that something dangerous was pointed at him. "I mean and nice talk about our feelings!!

"Good answer!" Autumn said. "Question two! What do you look for in a girl?"

"Well I guess someone that's a good listener and is kind." Said guy number one.

"A tough chick that likes a little danger." Said guy number two.

"EEK! A HOT CHICK WITH A HOTTER BODY!! AGH!! I ANSWERED DIDN'T I?!" shouted number 3.

"Question 3!" Autumn chirped. "How would you like a date to end?"

"I guess if the Sheila was ready a passionate kiss at the door." Said guy number one.

"A nice trip to bed if you know what I mean!" said guy number two most likely winking.

"GAH! NOT THE FACE!! WITH A HUG AND A GOOD NIGHT KISS!! PUT DOWN THE SCARY WEAPONS!!" shrieked guy number three.

"Challenge time!!" Angel said enthusiastically.

"Yay!!" Said Autumn just as enthusiastically. "My challenge is: find me the perfect gift!"

"I like that one! Ok! A quick word from our sponsors while they go gift hunting! ROLL FILM HEATHER-SEMPAI!!"

_Commercial/sponsor _

Narrator: We now return to the coverage of the Genex Tournament semifinals our next match is Chazz Princeton vs. Jaden Yuki. It looks like Jaden is struggling to beat Chazz Princeton and who can blame him, Chazz is a seasoned Competitor with a long list of victories under his belt…let's take a let's take a look at his dueling history…

(image of Alexis's Cyber Blader direct attacking Chazz)

First he went up against Alexis Rhodes…And lost

(scene of Sartorious's Ruler of the Light blasting Chazz)

Then he went up against Sartorious…and lost

(scene of Adrian's Cloudian attacking Chazz)

Last he went up against Adrian Gecko(Gags)…which he must have won, oh wait he lost…am I the only one who is asking WTF is up with this?

"And we're back!" Angel said.

"Heather, come here." Mary said as she motioned for Heather to come over.

"What is it Mary-Chan?" Heather asked as she walked out from backstage. Mary pulled out flamethrower

"ENOUGH WITH THE CRAPPY COMMERCIALS!" she shouted. "DIE!!" she then started to shoot flames everywhere…mainly at the already blown up audience….and France. "Long range flamethrower?! I thought Ani didn't finish this yet!"

"Looks like she did Mary-Sempai!" Angel called over. "Now stop trying to kill Heather and Heather get back to backstage!"

"FINE!" both girls said rolling their eyes. Heather went backstage and Mary put the weapon of mass destruction that could reach from here to France in no problem away.

"Ok! Time to see what the boys picked!" Angel said.

"I got you a gun!" said guy number 2.

"Wonderful." Autumn said as she threw the gun over her shoulder.

"MY EYE!!" shouted some random gun.

"I got you money!" said guy number three.

"Just what I wanted." Autumn said in a monotone as she threw it over her shoulder.

**BOOM!!**

"OMG!! THE POOR CHILDREN!!" shouted some bystander.

"QUICK!! CALL 911!! HE'S GONNA DIE!!" said another bystander.

"I got you flower shaped jewelry!" said guy number one.

"YAYAYAYYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!" Autumn said as she looked at the jewelry. It was a pink, purple, black, and blue pedaled flower necklace. "I LOVE YOU!!"

"Ok! So time to see the guys!" Angel said. Part of the wall went up to revel….

"JIM!!" Autumn squealed as she ran over to hug him. Next part of the wall to revel. "AXEL!!" she hugged Jim tighter. Last part. "GAH!! CHAZZ!! BURN THE WITCH!! BURN THE WITCH!!"

"So you pick Jim Autumn?"

"Yup!"

"Has anyone seen Shirley?" Jim asked. Angel whistled innocently. Jim sighed. "What have you done now?"

"Nnnnnnnnnnnooooooootttttttttthhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggg!" Angel said.

"HOLY (BEEP)!!" Chazz and Axel shouted as they started to run from one pissed of alligator. As Shirley was passing Angel, Angel slipped 20 bucks into on of her feet/paws/WHAT SHE WALKS ON!! "A CROC'S CHASSING US!! HELP!!"

"AND THAT'S OUR SHOW LADIES AND GENTLMAN!" Mary and Angel shouted as they looked into the camera. "TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!!**"

(somewhere in the ruins of Iceland)

"Kyo! Hey Kyo you ok??" Ulti called out. He was in the middle of what looked like a battle field.

"I LIVE!!" Kyo shouted as she jumped out of some random pile of crap. "What the smuck happened here?!"

"Why does Angel come to mind?"

"How should I know! Now start cleaning up Iceland!"

"WHAT?!" Ulti shouted as he took a step back.

"Start cleaning young man!" Kyo said as she pulled out a broom and handed it to Ulti. He grumbled and started to sweep random parts of the barren wasteland.


	7. Rhea

Angel: HOLY CRAP!! When was the last time I wrote for this! Hell! When was the last time I wrote period! O.O but I'm almost on summer break so I'll have a LOAD of updates coming soon! XD but this is like the last one maybe till next week! DX but o well! Enjoy the insanity!!

GREY!! PM ME!! DO IT OR I SKIP OVA YOU!!

(insert separation line)

"FOR THE LOVE OF SUGAR!! WHERE THE SMUCK IS SHE?!" Ani shouted as she paced back and forth. "GARH!! ITS BEEN WHAT?! OVER A MONTH?!"

"What's wrong Ani-Chan?" someone asked. Ani turned around.

"GAH!!" she shouted as she fell over. "PEACH-CHAN?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" the girl, Peach, had blue eyes, shoulder length permed hair, jeans and a bright pink empire waist shirt with a tank top underneath….and was a little chubby. Ani pointed at Peach while she was still on the ground.

"Angel-Chan invited me here!" Peach chirped as Ani stood up rather quickly.

"I knew that! Now where is that idiot!" loud yelling could be heard from the far end of the studio. Ani and Peach looked in the direction of the noise to see that it was from a soundproof room. Then they looked at each other. "I ain't going over there! You're the older one!! And you're a noob!! Go!!" Peach sighed.

"FINE!" Peach said as she started to walk slowly towards the room. As she got right up to the door and was about to turn the knob, an ax came out from the window and a pissed off boy was in the window. "EEP!!" Peach said as she moved away from the room.

"WHERE THE (CENSORED) IS ANGEL?!" Ulti shouted as he smashed threw the wall…totally beyond pissed. "SHE BLEW UP ICELAND!!" just then the back door to the studio opened and a not so happy Angel walked in. "THERE YOU ARE YOU (CENSORED)!! I'VE BEEN WAITING TO TELL YOU OFF FOREVER!!" Ulti walked up to Angel and stood right in front of her. "NOW-" he never got to finish his sentence. Angel grabbed him by the collar and looked him right in the eyes, her usual blue eyes now blood red. "O (CENSORED)!"

"Now listen here you little loserbutt." Angel said in an oddly calm voice. "That was Mary-Sempai who blew up Iceland, not me! And if you're still gonna try and tell me off about it…let me tell you something little man! I have had the worst last weeks of my life and when I finally come back here you're ready to chew me out? Now, if you ever do that again, then I swear, I'll cause you more pain than the devil could in a century, with all of his hellish instruments of torture, with just five minutes and this pencil…" Angel said as she pulled out a pencil. Ulti nodded quickly. Angel dropped him and her face lit up. "OK THEN!! O yay! Peach-Sempai did make it!" Ulti slinked away as she was distracted. "So, shall we start!"

"YAY!!" Ani said as she started jumping up and down happily. She then ran to the camera. She then grabbed it and started dancing with the camera while grinning. "I gots a new video game! XD AND IT'S VIOLENT! AND BLOODY! I'M GONNA BLOW STUFF UP AND CHOP PEOPLE'S HEADS OFF AND RUN THEM OVER!! X3" Peach then looked at Angel.

"That's what you get for giving her sugar!" she said. Angel shrugged.

"It is entertaining though!" Peach thought for a moment and then nodded. "So you ready to go Ani-Sempai?!" Angel looked over at Ani. Tina was messing with the camera while Ani was snoozing in the director's chair

"Suugaar..zz.." she said in her sleep. Angel face faulted and then took out a mega phone and was about to yell into it when Peach took it.

"Can I do it?" she asked. Angel nodded. She brought it up to her lips and shouted: "QUIET ON THE SET!! STOP SNORING!!" Ani fell back onto the floor in surprise and landed on her head.

"OW!!" she said rubbing her head. "Aw...I was having such a nice dream about Bastion..." she pouted "But I guess the show must go on! Thanks, Peach-Chan!!" she got up and tacklehuged Peach. Peach hugged back and then Ani went back to the directors chair. "PLACES PEOPLES!!" Ani shouted. Peach ran backstage, and Angel got in place. "LIGHTS!! CAMERA!! CHEESE!!"

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THIS WEEKS **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!!** I'M YOUR HOST! ANGEL! And it's time to introduce today's contestant! RHEA!!" a girl came out of a hole in the ground and was about 5'5" with justabovetheshoulder black hair, bluegray eyes, and black eyeliner. She wore chained pants and a t-shirt that says, "I'm a sucker for guys in eyeliner". "Or AlukaKaiserin." She blinked and looked at Angel.

"Did I just fall _up_ a hole?" she asked.

"Has anything else on this show made sense?" Angel asked.

"NOPE!" Rhea said happily. "So, is the Wall of DOOM gonna come down anytime soon?" the wall fell down and multiply screams could be heard. "Really! What do you do to them!?"

"Dude, how the nell would I know?!" Angel asked cocking an eyebrow.

"O lord not again." Said the first person.

"SON OF A-" shouted the second.

"….this is knew." Said the third.

"First question!" Rhea said pulling out a random card. "If you could pick a Duel Monster to take on our date with us, who would you pick?"

"Well I would pick my pal Ruby! She's the sweetest little thing ever!" said the first guy.

"Whatever monster drives you nuts!" said the second guy.

"Cyber End Dragon, he'll protect us from muggers." Said the third.

"Next!" Rhea said. "What would you tell a girl to get and keep her interested?"

"Well….I would be a gentlemen to her, try and talk about things she wants or things we have in common, and stuff like that!" said the first guy.

"Pay her to do it!" said the second.

"Act all emo and stuff….girls love that." Said the third.

"Last question!" Rhea said. "What do you do when you lose?"

"Well I just laugh it off and try and figure out why I lost!" said the first guy.

"Bug them till they agree to a rematch, duel them, and keep doing it till I win!" said the second.

"I freak out, go into a spiral of despair, then do some illegal dueling, turn into a sadistic emo bastard who enjoys pain, and then almost die by using cursed trading cards. But what does that have to do with anything?" said and asked the third guy.

"You sound troubled…I LIKE YOU!!" Rhea said happily.

"Ok! Good questions and good answers!" Angel said. "And now its time for the challenge round!" the all but forgotten audience moaned. Angel pulled out a large green flamethrower with a dragon's head "The Dragonator 3000! It shoots green, radioactive flames and blows acid bubbles from its secret mouth!" she then pushed button and top of head opened and fired at the audience that was dead within 5 seconds. "YAY!! Anyways! Your challenge Rhea!"

"The challenge...let me think...there's the 'shut up and listen to me rant about my problems' challenge…" the boys on the other side of the wall gulped. "But that's vicious." They breathed a sigh of relive. "...oh, I know! How about the 'get me a pecan pie or I'll make you listen to my rant about how Kaiser makes me a nervous wreck sometimes' challenge!" multiply 'no's' could be heard from the other side of the wall. "WELL DEAL!! THAT'S MY CHALLENGE!!"

"Now that's evil!" Angel said looking impressed. "Ok! A quick word from our sponsors and then we see how they all faired!!"

_Next week on a very special episode of Yubel's Playhouse:_

Yubel walked into the room where Haou was sitting at a table.

"Yubel…what's wrong?" Haou asked. "Why haven't you molested Jaden yet?"

"Because I have no idea what gender I am!" Yubel said.

"But you can't die! What about are adopted daughter? Who's going to take care of her when you find out what gender you are?"

"She also has no idea what gender she is!"

_**Don't miss this very special award winning episode of Yubel's Playhouse…because we really need the ratings.**_

"STOP WITH THE CRAPPY COMERICALS!!" Ani shouted.

"NO!" Angel shouted back. Ani pouted. "Not my fault! Blame FOX!! That's the station that makes them anyways! (A/N I love FOX btw…I've just seen that joke to many times not to do that! XD) They have what?! One good show?! (I TELL YOU LIES!!) Anyways! Lets see how the boys faired!" Tina came out of a random kitchen and had 3 pecan pies.

"YAY!! FOOD!!" Rhea said happily as she gulped down the food. Angel looked away.

"I really should let Amber burn that kitchen…" she mumbled. Once Rhea was done with the pies, Angel pulled out a remote. "Ok Rhea! Ready to see the guys you need to pick from?" she nodded. Angel pushed the button and part of the wall went up to revel… "JESSE!!" Angel shouted as she went over and huggled him.

"HEY!!" Rhea shouted. "Don't I get to choose who I want!?"

"You pick Jesse…_**YOU DIE!**_" Angel said in a demonic voice as a dark cloud loomed over her head. Rhea nodded. "Ok then!" Angel said, the cloud disappearing. She pushed another button on the remote and the next part of the wall came up to revel…

"NOT CHAZZ!!" Rhea shouted trying to get as far away from Chazz as possible. Chazz humphed and tried to sink lower into his stool. Angel pushed the button again and the wall went up to revel… " SQUEAL!! OMG!! KRAISER!!" Rhea said as she road runner ran over to Zane and glomped him to death.

"O LORD NOT HER!!" Zane said trying to pry her off as she tried to kiss him.

"And yes I pick my Kraiser Angel!" Rhea said. Angel smirked.

"Now….what to do with Chazzy-boy…." Angel said looking over at Chazz while she huggled Jesse. Ani raised her hand and waves it around.

"Ooh, ooh, Angel-Chan! Can I blowup the ones she DIDN'T pick?? XD" Ani said as she pulled out what looked like a disintegrator ray. "PLEASE!!" Angel pointed to Chazz.

"KILL CHAZZ!!" Angel said.

"CHARGE!! RAWR!!" she shouted as she ran after Chazz.

"EEP!!" Chazz shouted as he ran from the VERY crazy chick. "QUIT PUTTING ME ON THIS SHOW JUST FOR THE TORTURE!!"

"NO!!" Angel and Peach, who came out of nowhere said. "AND THAT'S THE SHOW LADIES AND GENTLEMAN!!" they both shouted. "PLEASE DON'T LET THE EVIL RADIOACTIVE MONKEY CHICKENS, SQUIRREL CHIPMUNKS, OR MAN EATER BROWNIES EAT YOU ON THE WAY OUT!!" just then a giant brownie ran by with glowing red eyes and arms and legs. "And you thought we were kidding bout the brownies, didn't you?"

(somewhere in Arkansas)

"O MY LORD!!" a random mom shouted at the TV. Her and her husband and her one 10 year old son where sitting in their living room watching GX Dating Game. "THAT'S HORRIBLE!!"

"Billy!" the husband shouted. Billy, who was on the floor, turned around and looked at his dad with his big green eyes. "You are no longer aloud to watch this filth! It's to insane for your mind!" just then something came crashing threw the roof and crushed their TV. "WAH!"

"DAMN THAT ULTI!!" Kyo shouted as she stood up. She brushed herself off and looked at the family. "HIYA!" she said as she waved one hand at them.

"GAH!!" the parents shouted as the got up and ran. Kyo looked at the little boy and he looked at her.

"Got any fudge?" she asked. The boy nodded and led Kyo into the kitchen to get her and himself some fudge.


	8. Wolfie

Angel: yayz! A new chapter! X3 not much to say this time! So just enjoy it! O! AND I HAD SUGAR!! XD

Scythe! WOMEN!! PM MEH!! ….and update your story!! I needs it! I wants it! Myyyyyyyyyyy PRECIOUS!

(separation line of DOOMETH!!...this is what happens when I gets sugar! X3)

"(growls) AGAIN WITH THE LATENESS!" Ani shouted as she sat in the middle of the stage with all the lights off, her now red eyes narrowing. "If she's not here, we can't do the show! If we can't do the show I don't get paid! And if I don't get paid, MARY GETS MAD!! RAWR!!"

_PUNCH!!_

"Calm down you sugar high nut job!" Peach said with an angermark on her forehead. She had just punched Ani in the head, her eyes turning to normal color. "Or do you want to get banned from this show just like Mary did? Hm?" Ani shock her head vigorously.

"Huh? Did I do something evil again?" she asked looking at Peach blankly. "WHOA! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE PEACH-CHAN?!" she asked moving back very quickly and standing up. Peach blinked.

"I never left!" she said. Ani nodded slowly in understanding. "So…where is our little Angel-Chan anyhows?"

"I would know how?" Ani asked cocking her head to the side.

"Didn't you put a tracker on her?" and shook her head "no" "(sighs) well…we'll just havta wait like always! Least till she makes her GRAND entrance!" just then the ceiling broke and Ulti in his Soul Mode came crashing threw the roof. Angel and Crimson were on his back. "Ok…that was grand…"

"YA SEE CRIMSON?!" Ulti shouted as he became human again. "I TOLDYA IT WAS A RIGHT TURN AT ALBUQUERQUE!!" he then kicked Crimson in between the legs.

"O.O I'm sorry!" Crimson said in a high voice as he fell to the ground clutching his…manhood. He then started to rock back and forth on the floor as tears started to fall from his eyes. Angel looked at Ulti with a cocked eyebrow.

"Was that needed?" she asked.

"Is half the stuff either of us does needed?" Ulti asked back.

"…Touché…and he did stop reviewing after his turn came and went…6 chapters ago…" she said glancing at Crimson.

"Can I go kill stuff now?" he asked her.

"Sure." Angel said not looking up from Crimson. She then tossed him something that looked like a bazooka at him and he caught it. It had the label "Radioactive Chicken Bazooka" on it. "But give it back in your review or lil' Ulti comes off if ya catch meh drift!"

"Eep!" Ulti said backing up. "YAY!! KILLING!!" he then ran out of the studio. The room sweatdropped.

"So…onto the new show?" Peach asked. Everyone nodded. "TO YOUR BATTLE STATIONS!!" Ani cart wheeled over to the directors chair, Angel ran in front of the camera, Peach ran back stage, and Crimson…stayed in a fetal position.

"We're on in 3…..2…..1….SQUIRRELS!!" Ani shouted from her spot.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THIS WEEKS **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!!** I'M YOUR HOST! ANGEL! And it's time to introduce today's contestant! WOLFIE!!" just then a pack of wolves came running into the studio with a girl on top of them. The wolves threw the girl onto the stool and then ran for the hills. The girl had dirty blonde hair, a grey hoodie with wolf ears on it, glasses, blue jeans, blue and white sneakers. "Or Gin-Nee! GREY-SEMPAI!!" Angel shouted as she huggled her.

"WAH!!" Wolife shouted as she fell over. "ANGEL-CHAN!!" she said as she huggled back. They broke apart. "Did you have sugar again today?" she asked.

"You know I did." Angel said. "Anyways! Time for meh fav part of the show! THE WALL OF DOOM!!" as soon as the words left her mouth, said wall of doom fell from the heavens and loud cussing and shouted could be heard. "I'm so glad that's censored! O.o"

"So what do you do to them while they wait for the wall to come down?" Wolfie asked.

"Don't know don't care." Angel said. "AND STOP WITH THE (CENSORED)ING SWEARING OVER THERE!!"

"WHY ME?!" said the first guy.

"YOU HAVEN'T HAD IT AS BAD AS ME!! I PRETTY MUCH LIVE HERE!" shouted the second.

"…This won't end well…" said the third oddly calm.

"Never has, never will!" said Angel grinning. "Ok Wolfie! What tis the first question?" she asked. Wolfie pulled cards out of thin air.

"What's ur favorite animal?" Grey asked.

"I like all animals! But I'd have to say…cat's!" said the first guy.

"Dragons cause they kick Arse!" said the second.

"…Guinea Pigs…" said the third guy.

"Can you do my college English homework?" Wolfie asked.

"Uh…sure?" said the first guy.

"NO!! DO IT YOURSELF!!" yelled the second.

"…Why not?" asked the third.

"Can I steal Ruby Carbuncle? XD" was the last question.

"You can play with her but you can't steal her!" said the first.

"TAKE THAT THING AWAY!!" said the second.

"…I don't care…" said the third.

"All good questions and answers!" Angel said. "And its time for the challenge round! What's your challenge Wolfie?"

"Read at least a 400 page book in like 30 minutes or less…" Wolfie said. It was all but obvious that the boys on the other side face faulted. "It doesn't sound evil but it is! XP"

"Cut to commercial while we get them books!" Angel said.

_Klondike bar commercials: _

_Chazz is outside looking at his awesome deck when a meteor came down and hit him.  
Commercial dude: What would u do for a Klondike bar?:_

_Jaden: (eating a kondike bar w/ a catapult behind him)_

--

_Jaden is walking around Dual Academy minding his own business when Jesse came running toward him and kissed him. He ran away afterward._

_Jaden: What was that?! _

_Commercial Dude: What would you do for a Klondike Bar?_

_Jesse: (eating a Klondike Bar that was given to him for doing the Klondike dare)_

--

_Crowler was sitting outside in his bathing suit when an evil duck bit him._

_Crowler: YOW!!_

_Commercial Dude: What would you do for a Klondike Bar?  
Angel: (sitting behind a tree w/ a duck cage and eating a Klondike Bar . . . smiling evilly)_

--

_Yubel was planning to take over the world and thought nobody could stop her…he…IT when it started raining puppies and kitties.  
Yubel: TOO CUTE!! TOO CUTE!!  
Commercial Dude: What would you do for a Klondike Bar?  
The whole GX gang: (in a dark corner somewhere snickering and eating Klondike bars)_

--

_Bonaparte is walking across the street when he's run over by a motorbike.  
Bonaparte: Ow! (groans)  
Commercial Dude: What would you do for a Klondike Bar?  
Angel: (laughing and eating a Klondike bar by a blue motorcycle) I would do ALOT of stuff!! …that wasn't sketchy at all! O.o_

_Klondike Bars…cause people will do stupid stuff for a little chocolate…well…stupid people_

"Since when do I do commercials?!" Angel shouted.

"Since you wanted chocolate with ice cream in the middle! Mmmmm!" Wolfie said happily.

"O ya…(eats Klondike bar) anyways! Lets see how the guys did!"

"I finished in about 25 minutes!" said guy number one.

"I finished…with the first page!" said guy number too.

"…in 30 seconds…" said the third guy.

"Wow!" Angel and Wolfie said. "Just wow! TIME TO REVEL THE PEOPLE! YAYZ!!" part of the wall went up to revel…

"JESSE-KUN!!" Angel shouted as she ran over and glomped him.

"Do you keep putting me in here just to do that?" he asked. She nodded. He sighed. the next part of the wall went up to revel…

"CHAZZ?! BURN THE WITCH!!" Wolfie shouted as she fired a flaming arrow at Chazz and hit him in the arse.

"OWOWOWOWOWOW! HOT!! HOT! HOT!!" he shouted jumping up and down. The rest of the wall went up to revel… Angel face faulted.

"THERE'S GX IN THE TITLE FOR A REASON YA KNOW!" she shouted. The person was Zexion.

"ZEXY!!" Wolfie shouted as she ran over and glomped him.

"…(CENSORED)" he said as he tried to get away in a dark door but Wolfie stopped him.

"O NO YA DON'T!! YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY THAT EASILY!!" he groaned.

"So as usual Chazz is the only one who gets tortured! X3" Angel said. Just then Yubel came down, picked up Chazz and flew off with him. "…O.o NOW THAT'S TORTURE!!" Angel said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"AND THAT'S OUR SHOW LADIES AND GENTLMEN!" Ani and Angel shouted into the camera.

"Yay." Muttered the ever happy audience…that was being held captive by the wolves from before…cept they were now radioactive. "WHY DO YOU MAKE US COME HERE!?"

"Why not?" Angel asked. The wolves growled as little cheese monsters spewed from the mouths as they growled. "Its funny anyways! X3 well! Don't let the evil wolves from hell, er…Amber's lab, spew mutant cheese on you on the way out!"

(somewhere in Arkansas)

Kyo and the little boy, Billy, were eating fudge happily in Billy's house. Just then Billy's parents came home and burst into the kitchen.

"BILLY!!" the father shouted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT GIRL?!" Billy looked at his dad and Kyo.

"Eating fudge!" his said happily. His father and mother face faulted while he and Kyo kept eating their fudge.

(Back at the studio while everyone else has gone 2 people remain)

"For the last time, I didn't steal your smucking cookeh, Angel-chan!" Ani yelled, throwing her director's chair at Angel angrily.

"YES YOU DID!! NOW GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE!!" Angel yelled right back, ducking as the chair hit the wall behind her.

The two had been arguing like this for hours, all over a cookie. Yes, one SINGLE cookie. It was like this; Angel had told Ani to watch her precious cookie jar. Ani had done so, but when she returned it to Angel, there was a cookie missing. Angel had automatically accused Ani of stealing it, being the cookie-hungry authoress that she was. However, Ani swore that she didn't steal the cookie. And so we come to where we are now...

"I'll prove it to ya! Have Tina put up a video of the security cameras!!" Ani stated, arms crossed over her chest indignantly

"FINE!! Tina, put up a view of the cameras!...TINA!!" There were a few crashing sounds, but FINALLY a viewing screen dropped down

"Popcorn?" Ani asked. Both were sitting in theater chairs, Ani holding a large bucket of popcorn.

"You bet! Gimmeh!!" Angel answered, taking half the bucket.

The video came on, showing Ani tossing handfuls of acorns to her large army of squirrels in the studio. The large, blue cookie jar was sitting in the director's chair behind her.

"Eat up, my squirrelies! Ya need to grow up to be big and strong to obey your master!!" she cheered happily

When she wasn't looking, none other than Jaden snuck over to the director's chair. He reached into the jar and pulled out a cookie, then ran off backstage.

Back to present time, the video stopped, and both authoress' had an angry gleam

in their eyes

"JADEN!! THAT SNEAKY BASTARD!!" they yelled in unison.

Jaden, who had just been walking by, watched in terror as Angel brought out her

flaming chainsaw with spork attachment and Ani brought out her patented diamond-bladed chainsaw with whipped cream cannon attachment.

"Oh, smuck..."he muttered.

"CHAAAAARGE!!" The authoress' yelled, chasing after Jaden as he ran screaming behind stage. More screams were heard, along with angry shouts, buzzing chainsaws, and...ducks?? Anyway, after about five minutes, the two authoress' returned to their proper places.

Ani sat in her director's chair and cleared her throat, grabbing a megaphone.

"Alright, peoples! Back to the show!! FLASHLIGHTS, CAMERAS, ANGEL-ACTION!!"

"Uh…Ani? Show's over! It's been over for a while!" Angel said. Ani sweatdropped.

"O ya…" and with that they both walked out of the studio.


	9. Scythe

Angel: (gets off lazy butt and is finally writing) I gots no excuse for the lateness… I've just been really lazy… ANYWAYS!! This is a birthday gift for Ani! XD and Paw-Chan… yours will be up soon! Anyways! Enjoy!

KAT!! PM ME!! DO IT NOW!!

(separation line!! Its back!!)

"(sighs) How can she make us wait this long confound it?!" Ani shouted up to the ceiling.

"What's wrong Ani-Chan?" Peach asked as she walked up to Ani.

"Its Angel! Its always Angel! She's never here on time and this time she's MONTHS late!! SHE'S- ooooooo! Shiny thing!"

"That's one way to stop her rant…" Peach said holding up a shiny thing. "Anyways…Angel should be here soon… (insert yelling and a bang) Right on cue!" Peach said grinning. Suddenly a cat runs in, Angel right behind it with a shotgun. "ANGEL!" Angel shots and just missed the little animal.

"Kuso! WHAT?!" Angel said annoyed and looked at Peach.

"What are you doing to that cat?!" she answered pointing to the animal.

"Oh! That's not a cat that's just Bryan!" Just then, Heather ran in with a shotgun in her hands too.

"Here kitty kitty…." She said looking around for the cat.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Ani shouted finally having enough of being confuzzled.

"BRYAN WAS BEING A BUTTHEAD!" both Heather and Angel answered. "So we turned him into a cat!" Peach and Ani blinked.

"Who's Bryan?" they both asked.

"The coolest guy you could ever meet!" the cat said. Angel and Heather took another shot at it and he ran out of the studio.

"A friend of ours…" Angel said. "Anyways! Shall we get started?!"

"HAI!" the other 3 scary women shouted.

"THEN GET GOING!!" Peach and Heather ran backstage and Ani went to the director's chair.

"LIGHTS!! CAMERA!! DAI-KUN!!" Ani shouted.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THIS WEEKS **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!!** I'M YOUR HOST! ANGEL! And it's time to introduce today's contestant! Scythe!" Suddenly a Grim Reaper appeared out of nowhere, dropped his scythe on the stool, and disappeared. The scythe then turned into a girl who had long brown hair, brown eyes, black baggy jeans and a purple tank top with a pink skull on it. "Scythe-Chan!" Angel said as she hugged Scythe.

"Gah! Hi! And did you just make a pun of my name?" Scythe asked. Angel got out of the embrace.

"Tis funnier than it looks." She replied.

"Fair enough. Now shall we get started?" the wall from hell fell down and screaming could be heard. "I'll take that as a yes…"

"For the love of god!" said guy number one.

"This is always fun!" said guy numbed two, obviously smiling.

"…How I ended up here… I don't want to know." Said guy number three sounding slightly amused.

"They all sound so excited…" Scythe said.

"Always do." Angel replied. "Time for questions!" Scythe pulled a notepad out from under her stool.

"If you could torture any GX character who would it be and how would you torture them?" it was obvious that all of the boys blinked.

"WHY WOULD WE WANT TO?!" they all asked at once.

"JUST ANSWER THE SMUCKING QUESTION!!" Angel shouted angered.

"Uh… Chazz… Just cause it would be funny!" said the first guy.

"…I've tortured Crowler in more ways than one with how I am as a student…so him."

"…Zane…" Guy number three said, smirking.

"What was your most basarse moment?" Scythe asked.

"Probably when **that** happened while we were in the dark world…" guy number one said.

"Hm…Maybe when I beat my grandma at cards…?" said guy number two.

"When I pwned Zane…heh.." said guy number three.

"When was your first gay experience?" was the final question.

"What's 'gay' mean?" asked guy number one.

"Hm…well this one time at band camp…ya you don't wanna know…" Guy number three said trailing off.

"I'm straight… so none…" said guy number three.

"Ya sure you are…" Angel said to herself. "Anyways! Time for the challenge round! What's the challenge Scythe?"

"Hmm… the challenge is to babysit a mob of leprechauns who've just had 10 bags of sugar each and see who can last the longest without going insane." Scythe said. Three loud "thuds" could be heard as all three guys face faulted at once. "And if you try and get out of the challenge I'll sick my army of raccoons on you!" Angel blinked and then smirked.

"Nice going Scythe!" She said. "Lets go to commercial while we wait!"

_Commercial/sponsor _

"_Of all the souls that I have encountered in my travels, his was the most…human." A man in a red shirt said. Then a body started to get pulled on a conveyer belt out into space and-_

"O NELL NO!!" Angel shouted cutting the commercial short. "PEACH!!" Peach poked her head out from backstage. "I don't mind when you talk about it…BUT DON'T BRING YOUR STAR TREK OBSESSIONS HERE!!" Peach cowered.

"H-hai Angel-Chan!" she then ran back stage. Angel took a deep breath.

"Anyways! Lets see how the others are doing!" the camera switched over to the guys on the other side of the wall, all for their eyes twitching…

"That….WAS HORRIBLE!!" shouted guy number three.

"That…was just plain odd!" said guy number two.

"…" guy number three didn't even have an answer.

"Ok then! Lets see who was behind the wall shall we!?" Scythe shouted as the first part of the wall came up to revel… "JADEN!!" Scythe said about to go and huggle him when the second part of the wall went up to revel… "JESSE!!" Angel growled. "Ok ok! He's yours!" the last part went up to revel… "ASTER!!" she ran over and glomped him.

"What in the name of destiny?!" Aster shouted as he got glomped.

"She picks Aster!" Angel shouted huggling Jesse as Paw cam out of nowhere and huggled Jaden. (gomen if you wanted Jaden Scythe…I'm half asleep and forgot…(sweatdropps)) "And that's our show! Ani!! Stop huggleing Bastion" Angel shouted glaring at Ani.

"BUT HE'S SO SMEXY!!" Ani shouted in defense. Angel sighed.

"Fine!

(somewhere in Arkansas…)

Kyo and Billy were still happily eating there fudge, while sitting on Billy's dad, when Ulti burst threw the door.

"KYO!! I'm here to save you!" he shouted.

"From what?!" Kyo questioned.

"FROM THE MUTATED FUDGE THAT YOU'RE EATING THAT WILL MAKE YOU TURN INTO CHEESE!" he shouted. Kyo dropped the fudge and jumped back.

"RUN BILLY!!" she shouted turning into an orange cat and running away. Billy turned into a Billy Goat and ran after her. Ulti however…

"NOOOO!! NOT CHEESE!! ANYTHING BUT THE CHEESE!!" Ulti shouted as the fudge started to attack him as he slowly inched for the exit. But it was to late

ULTI WAS A CHEESE MONSTER!!

And Kyo and Billy ran off into the sunset. (or in my case sunrise 0.o)


	10. Draca

-headdesk- When…. The HELL was the last time I wrote something for FF? DX Jebus its been MONTHS. But I miss writing and all of you guys ^^; So I'm gonna come back. I haven't even been reading DX Damn. Anyways! I get off school on the…. 25? Sounds about right. So I'm gonna have my nose in a book till then -__- Why am I updating if that is true then? I just spent a freaking day working on an essay and my german speaking final. I need stress relief.

ONE MORE THING before the insanity starts….. –sweatdrop- I forgot who was next and can't seem to find the order for this fic ^^; So its going to be White Lady Dragon since I've seen her PM in my email inbox for the past like... 5 months or something. Forgive me if I missed you! DX

ON WITH DA SHOW!

Disclaimer: Angel: -looks out window to see all the lawyers are now skeletons- …. –SWEATDROP- I own nothing ^^;

(insert line here)

Peach and Heather were walking around the studio one sunny day. The place was covered in dust, including the poor tortured audience. Peach sighed as her gaze went from the almost abandoned studio to Heather.

"This is weird, Imouto-Chan! We can't find Ani-Chan or Angel-Chan anywhere!" she said as she through her hands up into the air. Heather on the other hand, was munching some popcorn.

"You know those two. Their probably off Roleplaying yaoi smut." Heather said as she shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth. "Speaking of which, why aren't I with them!?" Peach just laughed slightly nervously, her motherly aura just seeming to spill out of her. Just then, a loud bang could be heard. Heather threw up her hands and ducked to the ground, her popcorn going flying. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT OFFICER! DON'T SHOOT AT ME!" she yelled. Peach just sweatdropped again and turned to see what the commotion was all about.

It was Ani and Angel who had just slammed into the studio, yelling at each other as they walked towards the two older women. Heather stood up once she heard the yelling, pretending that she hadn't done anything.

"Pure!" Ani shouted at Angel, her hands balled up into fists as the stomped into the room.

"Ego!" Angel retorted, her face a little flustered as she kept pace with Ani.

"PURE!"

"EGO!"

"PURE!"

"EGO!"

"TACKLE!" Ani shouted once they reached Peach and Heather.

"E- tackle?" Angel asked as she blinked. Just as she said this, she was tackled to the ground. "GACK! OFF." The two crazy teenagers wrestled on the floor for a few moments. Peach sighed as she looked at Heather again.

"I got Ani if you got Angel." She sighed in a slightly tired voice. Heather nodded and the two girls moved to the wrestling teens. Heather stood behind Angel and picked her up, lugging her over her shoulders. Peach just grabbed Ani by the armpits and held her up using her forearms. "Ladies! Whats going on here!"

"Nee-Chan's being unreasonable!" Angel said as she glared at Ani from her position on Heathers shoulders. "She won't listen to what I have to say!"

"Imouto-Chan's the one being unreasonable!" Ani retorted as she struggled in Peach's hold. "She won't listen either!"

"I'm listening! …I just don't give a sh-" Peach cut off Angel.

"What are you two fighting about anyways?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Angel and Ani looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Peach and Heather. "Well girls?"

"Which Junjou Romantica pairing is best." They said at the same time. Peach and Heather nearly dropped the girls as they said this. "Wwwwhhaaattt! Terrorist is good! But Ego/Pure is better!" once the girls realized that they both said different things, they went back to glaring at each other.

"I have a way to solve this!" Heather said. Peach just blinked and looked at her friend in confusion. Just then, Heather all but threw Angel to the ground and sat on her. "Ahhh! Nice and comfy!" she said with a grin. Peach and Ani blinked a few times before bursting out laughing.

"Can't…. breathe…. To….. FAT!!!" Angel called out.

"For that I'm not moving!" Heather said with a huff as she crossed her arms over her chest. Angel flailed under Heather's weight.

"Onneeeee-Cccchhhaaaannn!" Ani said looking up at Peach, her eyes wide and large. "Can you pppwwwweeeaaasseeee get off of me?" she asked.

"Are you going to attack Angel-Chan again?" Peach returned, looking down at the other. Ani's eyes shifted back and forth a moment before nodding. "Then you WON'T use that dagger that I feel in your pocket on her?"

"….Dammit! Foil my plans will you!" Ani grumbled. Angel chuckled and stuck her tongue out at the other.

"Well can ya at least get off me?" Angel asked. "I got a show to do!"

"….Fineh." Heather said as she climbed off Angel.

"And I need my camera women." She nodded as Peach got off Ani. "She shall continue this after someone gets torure- I mean! Someone to get a date?" Angel said, cutting herself off mid sentence. Everyone sweatdroped. In a guest of wind, Ani was over at a giant switch labeled "ONLY PULL IF NEED BE." …she pulled it.

Suddenly the lights went on, the audience was back to life, Peach and Heather were flung off to gods nowhere, a giant wall crashed onto the ground, and yelling could be heard. Lots of yelling. As per usual, the yelling was coming from the other side of the wall, but this time it was only two people yelling, not three.

"Not… this…. AGAIN!!" the first voice shouted.

"….I don't wanna know." Said the second, oddly calm.

"…I'm getting my lawyer." Said the third.

"You're all such freaking babies!" Angel said as she hopped up onto the stage. She pulled a mic out of thing air and looked at Ani. "LIGHTS!!" Ani snagged two wires and connected them. Strobe lights light up the entire room. "CAMERAS!" giant cameras appeared all around the stage, as well as one getting a close up of Ani's eye. "ACTION!" as Angel shouted the last word, explosions and yelling can be heard from back stage.

"BOO YAA! TAKE THAT YOU DAMN CRAB PEOPLE!!" the voice yelled. Angel and Ani blinked a few times before looking at each other.

"Is Huggles-Nii playing his games again?" Angel asked.

"Either that or the crab people came alive again and he had to fight them off…. Again." Ani said, looking from side to side trying to appear innocent.

"…What did you do now?" Ani looked from side to side again.

"He was asking for it." She said with a nod. Angel shrugged as she walked back to the stage. She grabbed the almost forgotten mic and beamed into the camera.

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THIS WEEKS **GX MYSTERY DATING GAME!!** I'M YOUR HOST! ANGEL! And now its time to introduce our next guest! Draca!" Angel pulled on a lever and there was a puff of smoke. Out of the smoke came a girl with a dragon on her shoulder. Angel blinked. "No pets!" she said with a huff.

"She won't leave." Draca said with a sigh. Angel shrugged.

"Meh." She said. "Anyways! Onto the show!" there was a groan from the other side of the wall. Angel kicked at it a few times. "Quiet you! Or I'll release the hounds again!" it suddenly went quiet. "Alright! Question time!"

"Okay!" Draca said. She took in a deep breath before beginning to speak. "Whatsyourfavoritecolor? Whenwasyourfirstkiss? Whatsyourfavoritefood? What-" Angel cute her off before she could ask anymore.

"GAH! Stop! You're gonna fry my brain! X.x" She shouted. She then fell to the ground and began to twitch uncontrollably.

"O_O whoops…." Draca said sweatdropping. The Dragon just seemed to laugh. Angel quickly stood up and shook her head from side to side, her eyes nothing but swirls.

"One question at a time please!" she finally said. Draca just laughed nervously.

"Sorry! I'm a very inquisitive person, and can ask thirty questions a minute!" she said proudly. "But I can just stick with three for now!" She held up her hand to show permanent marker on it. "First question! What's your zodiac sign? I'm a Virgo!" the guys seemed to think for a moment before answering.

"Scorpio." Said the first guy in a monotone.

"Gemini." Said the second as if he didn't care about anything in the world.

"Pisces" said the third with a shrug.

"What's your idea of a perfect date?" Draca asked.

"A quiet one by the sea." Said the first guy, still in a boring ol monotone.

"I don't date." Said the second. Everyone in the audience sweatdropped.

"One at a fancy restaurant. That my date would pay for, of course." The third answered.

"…Cheap arsehole." Angel said. She could almost feel the other glaring at her from the other side of the wall. Like she cared.

"I'm going to be blunt about this one." Draca said. "If we were caught in a situation where we were VERY close to having sex, would you be willing to use protection? Also, where would our relationship go from there?"

"WHAT?!" all the guys on the other side of the wall asked. Angel and Ani both burst out laughing, falling over onto the floor holding their sides.

"What about sex!? O.O" A boy appears from backstage, wearing a black sweatshirt as well as a Yankees hat. "Why did no one tell me this thing had sex in it?!"

"Because it doesn't." Angel said standing up. "And like we would tell you if we did. BEGON YANKEE!!" Angel then pulls out a baseball and throws it at the boys eye.

"My eye! DX" the boy cries out in a rather girly voice. "-_X I'm going back to fighting for mah life now…" he said as the boy retreated back to backstage. Angel chuckled.

"That's what Huggles-Nii gets for being a Yankee." She nodded as she said this. "Anyways!" Angel said getting back on track. "Answer the stupid question boys!" a loud sigh could be heard. "Do iiiitttt!"

"In order," began the first guy. "One, we would not be having sex, and if we were, I would make sure we would not get caught. Two: of course I would use protection. Three: it would depend on what had been going on before that."

"I'm going to be blunt as well." Said the second guy. "I would never date you, thus, no sex."

"So long as your good at what you do, I don't care." Said the third guy. All eyes widened and they just STARED at the wall.

"Anyways…" Angel said. "Time to pick a challenge and then its off to a commercial!" Draca thought for a moment before a bright light bulb appeared over her head.

"I want all the guys to meet my alterego, Dragon! …Dragons my more vicious side by the way." She beamed happily.

"…This won't end well." Said all the boys at once.

"Deal with it." Angel said. "Here's a word from somebodies else's sponsor!

_Commercial/sponsor_

_A man smoking a cigarette appears on screen. The guy just seems to stand there smoking for a few moments before a packet of cigarettes takes up the whole screen._

"_Just smoke it!"_

_A second after that one ends, a new commercial pops up. It showed a guy about to light a cigarette before throwing it away._

"_Don't smoke it!"_

Angel twitched.

"…Wasn't that the same company?!" she shouted. Ani and Draca nodded. "…Okay then. Anyways! Lets see how the guys faired!"

"…I suddenly hate dragons." Said the first guy.

"…" the second just seemed to twitch.

"GAH! Get it away!" and the third just seemed to be scarred for life.

"…Remind me never to be left alone with Dragon in a dark alley." Angel said as she looked at Draca, who was just beaming like a nut job. "Alright! Time to pick!"

"Yay!" Draca shouted happily. The wall went up and the first guy was reveled to be- "Zaney!" hearts appeared in Draca's eyes. "…Why is Yubel!Jaden here?" Draca blinked at the second. She pointed wildly at Aster. "YOU! YOU MADE ZANEY EMO AND ALL SMEXY!" Aster blinked.

"So who do you choose?" Angel asked. Draca looked from each of the boys. Her head kept traveling from boy to boy, quickly gaining speed. Soon her head was doing a compete 360. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" Angel shouted as she jumped up and stabbed a syringe into Draca's shoulder. Draca fell to the floor and began to twitch, as well as foam at the mouth. Angel sweatdropped. "That's our show! I'm outta here before the cops come!"

"DON'T FORGET US!" Heather and Ani shouted as they ran after the nut that was already out the door.


End file.
